The things we say
by 2spiffy
Summary: This is Wilke letting sleep to Toby about Emmett and Simone. I thought they were all idiots for not doing the right thing and telling their respective partners.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to write this ater the episode tonight where I thought everyone was an idiot about the whole Simone and Emmett thing. I was like why are you agreeing to not tell? That's stupid. I'm thinking of adding another chapter and such and if I do it will be Toby Wilke slash because that's what Im rooting for in the show. XD.**

"I'm sorry Wilke, but you aren't taking this seriously..."

"What? I'm being serious."

"No, you're not. You won't even learn ASL and that's something huge."

"But you can talk. I mean, it's not like we can't communicate..."

"That's not the point. The point is it's important to me and if you don't care..then this won't work."

With that Daphne got in her car and drove away. I stood for a minute, my mouth hanging open, before hopping in my car and heading to the one person I could stand to talk to right now. Toby.

"Hey dude...what happened? Daphne said something about breaking up..." He trailed seeing my face. "Don't tell me it's true."

"Yeah, it's true." I let some of my anger leak into my voice.

"Well, what happened?" He laid down his guitar giving all his attention to me. For some reason his questioning tone annoyed me. Who was he? My mother?

"She got mad because I refused to learn sign or something like that. She said 'I wasn't taking it seriously.'"

"Well she has a point.."

"Oh, so you're siding with her? What, just because she's your sister?" All of a sudden I was angry at him. Not Daphne, him. Mostly because I had no reason to be mad at her, but I had a bit of a reason to be mad at him. He shouldn't be agreeing with her, no matter how right she was.

"Dude-" He started, but I wasn't done.

"And who are you to be giving realtionship advice? I bet you don't even know your girlfried slept with another guy." It was already out of my mouth before I realized what I had just done. Crap. Suddenly I wasn't angry anymore.

"What?" Toby's eyes widened. He was not expecting that.

"Nothing. I shouldn't have said it."

"No Wilke, tell me." He stared into my eyes with an intense gaze I had only seen him use when he was serious. Very serious. I wasn't getting out of this one. "Wilke.." He said warningly.

"It's nothing..." I tried to once again stop this conversation.

"You're telling me my girlfriend sleeping with another guy is nothing?" He gave a bitter laugh. "Thanks."

"No. It's just...fine. The night after Buckner lost the tournament she was really angry, and then you didn't show. So she decided to get drunk..and she happened to meet up with Emmett..." I winced.

"Wait. EMMETT. You're saying she cheated on me with my sisters boyfriend? This just gets better and better. Does Bay know?"

"Yes, Emmett. And she shouldn't unless he told her." I sighed. Toby was shouting and I was afraid he would bring people over here. Toby sat on the floor heavily.

"How long have you known?" He whisphered to the floor. Not looking at me.

"Not long...just since the party..."

"Just since that party? That was a week ago." He snapped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Simone asked me not to an-"

"Oh so Simone is more important then me? Or did she sleep with you, so you wouldn't tell?"

"Dude, do you really think I would do that to you? No, I just didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh so it's not ok to sleep with my girlfriend, but it's ok to not tell me when she sleeps with someone else? And yeah you did a good job of not hurting me? You keep it a secret untill I tick you off and then it's perfect to get back. I see."

"No it's not like that. I shouldn't have told you. And that's two complete different things."

"To ME it's the same."

"Listen dude, I'm sorry."

"Whatever." He seemed to run out of anger, ending the conversation. Toning me out.

I stood and gazed at him for a second befor turning to leave. He needed time to cool off, to think about it. I could only hope he wouldn't stay mad at me forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, I really need an opinion on this..it's like a tester chapter. It is random...and if it stays I will build on it and you will get more information on why this happens and everything BUT it might be totally stupid. So, just tell me. If the majority hates it, the next chapter will be like a replacment for this and this will just be a bit of an extra. :)**

"Hey..."

I glanced up to see Toby standing in my bedroom doorway, shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"Hey man..." I gave him a wary look. He had a determined look on his face which scared me. What could he want? He hadn't spoken to me since I let slip about SImone and Emmett. I had gotten the feeling he was plotting something, and now I guess I'm about to find out. He didn't reply at first, just stared at a spot by my ear.

"Earth to Toby?" I started to say, but I was quickly cut off by Toby.

"Ineedyoutosleepwithme."

"Hey, I know I'm irresistible, but you're going to have to buy me dinner first." I joked. An automatic response to an awkward situation.

He took a deep breath and composed himself. "Very funny, but I'm serious." He looked at me then.

I felt a flutter in my stomach when he looked at me, one that I had started associating with seeing Toby. I ignored it, as usual. "Listen, dude, I know breaking up was hard...bu-"

"I didn't break up with her."

"Then why..."

"Because, I've been thinking over these past few days..and I think the only way to get back at her is to do what she did to me."

"And..."

"She cheated on me with someone I know...and someone I'm friends with...so I thought if I cheated on her with someone she knows then it will be even and I can break up with her."

"And you chose me over..I don't know...a GIRL!" I was faintly pleased at the thought I was his first choice...though I could see a thousand flaws in his plan..

"Well...yeah...I mean I don't really know any of her chick friends...you're like one of her closest guy friends...and you're my best friend and this is kinda a favor you can only ask someone who understands...and I knew you would."

He was right, I understood his twisted logic. "I haven't ever...kissed a guy before...and I mean with you...it...and that's just kissing..." I blushed at what else he was asking me to do, and I remmebered the werid feelings I had been getting around him lately, which brought me to my next concern. "What if one of us likes it more then we should...and the other one..doesn't...this could RUIN our friendship." I thought of me, telling Toby I might like him. Then I thought of Toby storming out...and never talking to me...oh god.

"I doubt will be a problem. We've ben through a lot worse...I mean..this could bring us closer. We might discover things about ourselves." He gave a crooked grin, a perverted grin. "Besides, you owe me. For not telling me about Simone as soon as you learned." Anger and hurt flashed through his eyes. He was serious about this I could tell. Whatever rash decision he was making, he was making out of pain and humiliation.

I couldn't take knowing I caused some of the hurt. "Fine." I sighed, giving in. I didn't want him to hate me.

"Perfect." He grinned, pulling something from behind his back. "I brought some help." He held up a bottle of vodke and laughed.

I sighed, and rubbed my temple. "Cheers."


End file.
